The State We Are In
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A John Morrison & CM Punk Pairing for Hardly Here.


Title: The State We Are In

Pairing: John Morrison & CM Punk

Requested By: Hardly Here :D

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovelies. I merely wrote this for the fun of it. In no way do I claim that my version of these superstars personal lives is fact.

**********

John smiled as he watched Phil sleep. He loved watching his lover in his slumber. He looked more calm & peaceful than he did when he was awake. He gently stroked at the onyx locks of hair, careful not to stir his baby awake. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of Phil's nose before he got up & headed downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen & began setting up to make himself & Phil a nice breakfast. After about five minutes, he decided on home made Belgian waffles with turkey bacon, cheese eggs, hash browns, & fresh fruit.

**********

Phil stirred at the smell of something good in the air. He opened one eye to see that John was missing. _'Oh yay, John's making breakfast!' _He thought as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing a fresh towel from the dresser, he hopped in the shower. He stood for about five minutes, letting the warm water soothe over small aches in his back & neck. He grabbed the cucumber melon scented shampoo & began lathering his hair. After rinsing the suds, repeated the first & second step until he was satisfied that his hair was completelt clean. He grabbed the green poof & poured his favorite body wash into it; squeezing it until bubbles began to float from it. He then performed the same ritual on his skin as he'd done with his hair.

Stepping from the shower, he grabbed his bottle of baby oil; moisturizing his skin before patting himself dry. He brushed his teeth & brushed his hair back into a ponytail before he walked back into his & John's room. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants, neglecting to wear any underwear, & a white tshirt. Slipping on a pair of socks, he headed downstairs. As soon as he steeped in the kitchen he saw that John was setting up breakfast on the table.

**********

"Morning, sweetie. I was just about to come & wake you," John stated, embracing Phil. "Ooh, you smell good, baby bear," he commented, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Phil's head.

"Thank you. I see you made breakfast; smells good, what did ya make?" Phil asked looking over at the table.

"Belgian waffles, eggs, bacon, ... you know, the works," John laughed.

"Yay," Phil giggled, walking over to the table & sitting when John pulled out his chair for him.

John watched as Phil drove into his breakfast happily. John thought he was so cute. Then again, just about anything Phil did was cute to John. "So what do you want to do today, baby-face?"

"Let's go to the movies. We haven't been to the movies in what seems like ages."

"True. So what do you want to see then? There's going to be a lot to choose from."

"I wanna see 'The Princess & The Frog'!"

"John laughed, "really? Of all the movies, that's what you want to see?"

"Yes sir, it is. Once I see that, I will have seen every Disney princess movie to date," Phil stated happily as he took a bite of his hash browns.

"OK, then 'The Princess & The Frog' it is."

**********

"Admit it, John, it was a great movie," Phil teased nudging is boyfriend.

"OK, OK... it was pretty good. I must admit. I actually like it better than most of the other ones."

"I knew it! & you were all faking throughout the movie like you didn't like it."

"Can't fool you, huh baby?" John grinned.

"Nope!"

"Well, now that the movie's over, how's about we take a stroll along the beach strip. We can check out some of the little shops out there & grab some lunch. Sound like a plan?"

"Ooh, sounds great! We can get some fried ice cream & sweet potato fries with cinnamon dip!"

"Ooh, that sounds so good, too."

John opened the door, letting Phil slide into his seat before closing him in & walking around. Phil leaned over & unlocked the door for John; chivalry was sweet.

"Thanks baby. Now let's get on the road."

**********

"These are sooo delicious, John. So, so delicious!" Phil bragged stuffing another fried ice cream dipped sweet potato french fry into his mouth.

"Slow baby, I don't want you choking on any of that," John suggested with concern in his voice.

"I'll be alr--"

".Phil."

"OK, _dad_."

"Don't be a brat," John said jokingly punching Phil in his arm.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I am not!"

"Phil..."

"_John_..." Phil giggled.

"Don't make me give you a spanking, boy," John teased.

"Oooh, really? I like spankings. You want to spank me right now?"

"No! Phil, we're in public!"

"So?"

"So, I'm not spanking you in a public place, you little slut."

"Well, I'm your little slut. & you like that I'm a little slut," Phil grinned.

"True, but I'm still not spanking you in public."

"Well, how about we go home then. & then you can spank me in private?" Phil suggested, his face flushing with lust.

"Sounds like a plan," John said as he grabbed Phil by the hand dragging him back to their car.

:end:


End file.
